A Light in the Dark
by prongsthedestroyer
Summary: Well, this is a different journey to defeat Sin. It's a parody of this acutally. It doesn't have the same characters...but...a more deep and touching story about friends, and about saving Spira. (also, Seymour lovers...he is in here!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Seymour or any of the towns or races that the characters may come upon. I also do not own Sin. Yup….dat's about it.

Author's note: in the beginning of this, there are going to be parts where a song will interrupt certain paragraphs. But…it works…so there!

There was a raging storm. A flash of light and a loud crash follow. "_No, don't do it!"_ Came the cry of a cloaked figure. "_But I know what I must do, for myself, and for the good of all of the people of Spira"._ She looked back, smiled, then jumped into the black abyss.

_Catch me…as I fall_

"_NOOO! Eekie, do something!"_ came a frantic cry.

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

"**_Yevon help me….," _**she focused her energy on the staff she held, "_FLOAT!"_

_No one's here and I fall into myself,_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

The girl collapsed. "_Eek!" _the other one said as she turned to the falling girl and closed her eyes as she heard the painful cry.

_I know I can stop all the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

The other girl grabbed Eek and ran. They needed to get out of there otherwise they'd be taken by Sin as well…

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights (never sleep, never die)_

Eek woke up being carried on the girl's back, "Nori-CHAN?" she gasped as she looked behind her only to see Sin growing.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized, by my fear_

"Where's Ma?" Nori-chan made a head motion at Sin and continued to run. Eek's tears started to flow.

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I know I can stop pain if I will it all away_

_IF I WILL IT ALL AWAY_

"LET ME GO!" Eek screamed as Nori-chan now dragged her away for her own safety.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights_

'_What's happening? It feels as if my soul is being eaten…'_ all she saw was black,_ 'It will be over soon, Spira will be saved…but I still can't help thinking, isn't there any other way?'_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

"What's done is done! It can't be reversed!" Nori-chan said as they watched Sin start to implode.

"NO! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO SAVE HER, THERE JUST HAS TO!"

_Forsaken all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end…_

**SMACK!**

"Ma! Wake up! C'mon, it's almost noon….FIRE!" the girl set Ma's blanket on fire.

"GAH! Dammit Eek!" Ma screamed.

"Hehehehe, how else was I supposed to get you up? I'm leaving on a trip today remember? It's going to be my first time in Luca! I wanted to ask you if you needed anything while I was there." Eek asked.

'_A way to defeat Sin would be nice…'_ "How about a new staff of some sort? I will be going through my first test to acquire my first aeon when you get back…"

"Will search. Well, off I go, see you in about three weeks!" Eek said as she ran out of Ma's house.

The journey would be rough. One young black mage traveling all the way from Kilika to Luca all by herself. But, the entire town had faith in her…well, more like they didn't want her to set fire to the entire town while she practiced her black magic. She knew that was the reason, but chose not to care. Besides, she was even kicked out of her hometown Guadosalam because of her recklessness. It was wise to let her go out on her own to learn the dark arts…

'_That…was a weird dream…It was like I was defeating Sin…but why was Eek there? And who was that other girl, Nori-chan? Could this be a sign that they are to be my guardians?' _Ma thought as she pulled her hair into two buns. Then, she ran outside to watch the boys play blitz ball, forgetting all about her dream…


End file.
